Playing With Magic
by xxdonedirtcheapxx
Summary: One Shot. The reigning men of the compound become suspicious of Rebekah's behavior. Written before 1x13 aired. (Warning Character Death, Sort Of)


Author Note: I want to preface this by saying I'm not exactly sure where this idea came from but it has been brewing in my brain since 1x12 aired. That being said, I am writing this based on what we know thus far and drawing a couple conclusions. It may seem a little weird or out of left field but here it is. Hopefully someone will enjoy it.

* * *

"Rebekah, who were you speaking to?"

Elijah had brushed open the half-closed door to Rebekah's room to find her standing all alone by the window. He knew he had heard mumbling under her breath, so low even his vampire hearing had not been able to detect the dialogue.

"No one, Elijah," Rebekah sighed heavily, pushing her curled blonde hair behind her ears "I was just thinking aloud I suppose."

"Hm," he nodded, accepting her answer for the moment, at least "Well, we will be having dinner shortly."

"I'll pass, thanks," she forced a half-hearted smile, and sat down on the end of her bed, fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater.

"Rebekah is it to much to ask that you might engage with the rest of this family?"

"Yes it is," she answered back sharply "I refuse to sit down at a dinner table with people with whom I can not trust. As I recall, that is precisely something you never do. Isn't that in one of those war handbooks you cart around with you?"

"You are not at war, sister. This is your family," Elijah was growing impatient.

Rebekah watched as he clenched his jaw, probably biting off the tip of his tongue in the process.

Good.

"Enjoy your meal," she quipped, leaning back against the mass of pillows on her bed "I will respectfully decline the invitation."

She watched as he went out the door. His back tense and shaking his head with disbelief.

* * *

"I'm worried about Rebekah," Elijah sat his wine glass down on the table later that evening.

The table had been cleared and most of those who had sat around it were mingling throughout the compound. All that remained were Elijah, Marcel and Klaus.

"Always the dutiful brother," Klaus grinned mockingly at him.

"This is serious Niklaus. She is becoming ever more distant by the day. She spends all of her time either locked away in her room or off the grounds. We know not what she is doing or who she is associating with."

"She's upset," Klaus grabbed his own wine glass "She's pouting. Shouldn't you be used to this by now brother? When our little sister doesn't get her way, she takes her toys and goes home."

"She's different," Marcel spoke up, his fingers dancing around the rim of his own wine glass.

"What do you mean by that?" Klaus raised an interested eyebrow.

"She just, she seems different to me. Her whole demeanor, the way she interacts with everyone. Its as if she's secluding herself."

"Maybe she is. Do us all the favor, right?" Klaus laughed "I mean, if she locks herself away she can't get into any trouble. Which means we don't have to get her out of it."

"No, its not like her," Marcel had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke "Something's wrong."

"I suggest we have a talk with her," Elijah poured himself some more wine "We need to get to the bottom of this. I am afraid Rebekah might be up to something."

"This is absurd," Klaus stood, tossing his napkin onto the table "Rebekah has only as much power as we give her. What possible trouble could she get into within these walls? Now we have far more pressing matters than the mood swings of our sister to attend to."

Elijah and Marcel gave each other a disagreeing glance but the subject was changed.

* * *

Rebekah stood alone in the graveyard. It was nighttime and just beginning to rain.

It had taken all her strength, everything she had to come here tonight and strike up the deal. She had practically sworn her name in original blood to get what she came here for. But it would be worth it in the end. Her plan for control and power of the French Quarter was still in full effect, just taking a necessary detour. She would be able to do both. She would make her family pay for the awful way she had been mistreated, both emotionally and physically. She would not only be able to get her revenge but she would have far more power with which to control this city.

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Klaus let out a sigh as he walked into the common area of the compound "I don't have time to play Rebekah's games. There is a witch out there with a knife that can kill an original and we are here trying to console our sister's feelings."

"She sounded quite disturbed on the phone," Elijah was far more worried, as he followed his brother inside "I fear that she might be unstable."

"_Might_ be?" Klaus spat back.

"So where is she?" Marcel glanced around.

"Well, I must applaud the lot of you," Rebekah spoke from the balcony above.

They all turned their eyes up to her, a somewhat satisfied smirk on her lips.

"I mean, actually showing up, pretending to care," she laughed "To the average onlooker, it would look somewhat noble of the three of you."

"What is the meaning of this Rebekah?" Klaus folded his arms across his chest.

"The meaning of this dear brother, is that I have something that all of you want."

She reached into the pocket of her oversized jacket and pulled out the knife they had been searching for all over the quarter.

"Where did you get that?" Elijah asked sternly and with curiosity.

"Seems I can be resourceful after all."

"Good girl, now bring it here," Klaus smiled, satisfied in knowing that their family now had possession of such a powerful weapon.

"Oh you can have it, when I'm finished with it," she assured him "You see for the last few days, I have been sitting here watching the three of you. You are all quite laughable really, with your sense of kinship. An united front against the big bad witches of this town. Yet none of you have a clue, do you? All you care about are yourselves. Its ridiculous."

"Rebekah, what are you blathering on about? Give me the knife!" Klaus was growing ever impatient.

Her voice was starting to shake and Elijah could see tears glistening off her cheeks in the lamp light from the catwalk above.

"You are all content to sit idly by and let me fade into the background. None of you care what happens to me. You have all made that quite clear."

"Sister, I am afraid you are mistaken," he tried to assure her.

"Oh, I am not mistaken Elijah. You are the ones who are mistaken," she suddenly found her voice again, "Who shall we start with?"

She waved the knife around as she spoke.

"She's gone mad," Klaus said in a low tone to Marcel, who was standing between the brothers.

"Let's start with Marcel," she laughed, indeed like someone who was mad "Perfect little son Marcel...You are_ weak_, Marcel. You can not stand up for yourself. You let my brother drag you around. He says jump, you say how high. And for what? So you can have power? Do you honestly think that Nik will ever truly share his power with you? You are just like the rest of us. Here to serve a purpose, to serve him as a loyal soldier. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Rebekah," Marcel spoke in a soft voice, he was honestly afraid of what she might do next.

None of them had ever seen her quite like this before.

"Save it!" she leaned over the railing, staring down into his eyes with a stony look on her face "You made your choice. Twice actually. So I don't need to hear your pathetic attempts to explain yourself."

Marcel's eyes fell and he secretly wished he could sink into the floor. For as much as he loved her, she was right. He craved power and acceptance from the vampires, and it did not matter the cost. He was truly Klaus' son, in every sense of the word that mattered.

"Rebekah?" Elijah stepped a little closer.

"And you, Elijah," she shook her head "I am most disappointed in you. You preach of family and protecting each other. Where were you last year? I can't count the number of times I was daggered and stuck in a box to suit Nik's needs and yet you couldn't be bothered to check on me? The only time you did save me was when you yourself planned to leave Nik for good, remember?"

Elijah shifted uncomfortably and tried to pretend he couldn't feel Klaus' eyes boring a hole into the back of his neck.

"Not to mention that you left me daggered for fifty-two years in this very city. You could have saved me! You could have stood against Nik and protected me. Instead you waited until he decided to let me go, and then took me to the_ opera_ as your peace offering. It is laughable really. Your true feelings on family."

Elijah was speechless, unable to think of an intelligent response.

"What is with this stroll down memory lane?" Klaus rolled his eyes "It's rather boring...and obnoxious."

"I don't even know what to say to you," Rebekah shook her head, immediately jumping over the railing and falling to the floor below.

She left enough distance between them.

"Good, then don't," he smirked.

"I remember when we were children," she began, anger and pain all boiling up inside her, releasing in the form of tears and a wild look in her eyes that made even him uneasy.

Elijah and Marcel shared a look that mirrored Klaus'.

"We were best friends, remember?" she bit at him "Our whole human lives, we were always there for each other. "

Klaus shifted where he stood, folding his arms over his chest and avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"I miss him," she let out a sigh "I miss _Niklaus Mikaelson_. The man you were before all of this changed you...into a monster."

He raised his head up and stared at her.

"I have always done what you asked me to do, Nik. I pledged my loyalty to you. And time and time again, you have betrayed me! You have used me! No one in my thousand years on this earth has treated me the way you have. My _own_ brother!"

"Bekah," Klaus tried to keep her gaze, his face softening for the first time since this began "Enough."

Rebekah was still wielding the knife but keeping it close to her body.

"And what about Kol and Finn? Did either one of you ever give a damn about them?" she spat, looking between them both "You always talk about family. They were our family! You let that self-absorbed brat Elena Gilbert get away with both of their murders! And yet, I am punished for far less!"

She raised the knife, just sitting beside her throat.

"Rebekah!" both Marcel and Elijah both shouted.

"I am tired. I am so tired of this family," she shook her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"Rebekah," Klaus moved a little closer to her and she immediately stepped backward.

There was a sudden change in Klaus' demeanor. He seemed softer, almost brotherly in his approach toward her.

"I'm done, Nik."

"Rebekah, don't...don't do this," his eyes were pleading with her.

The fear of her using the knife on him, kept him from making a move.

Then before any of them could say a word, it was done. The knife fell on the floor beside her body.

Marcel turned and fled, unable to stay and face what was right in front of him. He had loved this woman so hard and for so long, and in the end he had done nothing for her.

Elijah dropped to his knees on the floor, inches from his sister but unable to close the gap between them. The always stoic and collected Elijah, had tears of his own on his face, his chin quivering, his hands clamped over his mouth and nose, and his body appearing to be broken.

And Klaus.

Klaus had reached her as she fell, lowering her to the floor. Unable to speak or barely move, his thumb lightly caressed the top of her cheek bone. He had expected her body to whither away as the others had with the white oak stake but it remained intact, aside from the obvious wound. He could hear Elijah's sobs behind him, as he tried to hold them in to no avail. He had heard the whoosh as Marcel had fled. He remembered not even a week before when he had consoled Marcel in this very room as he mourned Davina's death.

"It's not possible," Klaus finally spoke, a single tear making its way down the curves of his face "It's not possible, Elijah. We _are originals!_ We were not made to die. If there is a way to reverse Davina, then there is a way to reverse _this_!"'

"Niklaus," he heard Elijah behind him "She is gone."

"No," Klaus shook his head, hoisting Rebekah up higher into his arms "No, Elijah! We can not die! We made a vow to each other, the three of us...We are the _original family_!"

Elijah finally pulled himself up and walked over to them, crouching down and placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder. The very weight of his hand, was a trigger, causing a deep sob to escape from Klaus.

"Brother!" he shook from his spot on the floor "We have to get the witches. I don't care what we have to do with them. Even if I have to sacrifice Sophie Devereaux herself! I will cut out her heart."

"Niklaus..._enough_," Elijah sighed.

_"Look at our brothers," Rebekah giggled as she stood behind them, watching the whole scene play out "They truly are devastated."_

_"It is quite the show, isn't it?" Kol Mikaelson grinned over at her._

_"Well, step one is complete," she turned to him._

_"Now onto step two," Kol grinned "I do believe we have a witch to see sister. And we better get to her before Nik does."_

_"I wonder how they will feel when not one, but two of their dead siblings joins forces with the witches?"_

_"And surprise, we're no longer dead?" Kol smiled deviously._

_"That bloody harvest ritual is good for something after all."_

_"And we will have far more power than they could ever imagine."_


End file.
